Optical fibers can be used to monitor strain in a tool. To do so the optical fiber is attached to a length of the tool for which the strain is to be measured. Accuracy and reliability require that the optical fiber be attached to the tool over the span for which measurements will be taken. Because of their fragility, however, optical fibers are typically housed within one or more protective sheaths. Systems and methods for attaching the sheaths together such that strain is reliably transmitted therebetween are always of interest to those practicing in the art.